¿Qué ocultas Soramaru?
by Taki09
Summary: Soramaru oculta algo, algo que no lo deja dormir, un secreto que le genera pesadillas y Tenka como buen hermano mayor intenta averiguar qué es. Donten ni Warau no me pertenece, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. No es apto para público sensible, mi mente perturbada la creó, porque está perturbada.


Los personajes no me pertenecen

El anime no me pertenece

La historia si me pertenece, salió todo de esta desequilibrada cabecita.

Esta historia fue creada si fines de lucro, es puro entrenamiento.

Aclaraciones:

 _⁂_ _Pensamientos_

 _⁂_ **Días**

 _⁂_ \- Diálogos –

 _⁂_ ~*~*~*~*~* Cambio de escena

(n/a) Notas de la autora o aclaraciones

Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, coherencia, etc., que se encuentren, espero les guste.

* * *

Soramaru nunca fue callado, tranquilo o quieto, en general, era como una bomba a punto de explotar, pero últimamente, el segundo hijo andaba distraído, tenía una actitud demasiado pasiva y eso preocupaba mucho a su hermano mayor, pues el sí notó que el chico había cambiado, aunque el otro se esforzara por ocultarlo, y lo que más preocupaba a Tenka, era la sonrisa falsa que siempre mantenía, además de unos ojos sin brillo.

 **Día 1**

\- Soramaru - llamó Tenka a su hermano menor

\- … - el susodicho parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos mientras lavaba el arroz

\- Soramaru – volvió a llamar

\- … -

\- ¡Soramaru! – habló más fuerte el Kumo mayor

\- ¡Ah! Hermano, eres tú, me asustaste – contestó el menor con esa sonrisa falsa que Tenka había comenzado a odiar

\- Te he estado llamando y no me contestabas, llegué a pensar que me estabas evitando – decía con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos

\- Tonterías, ¿qué quieres tonto hermano? –

\- Vas a dañar el arroz de tanto lavarlo – dijo el mayor con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos

\- ¿Ah? – Volvió a ver sus manos el menor, efectivamente el arroz estaba comenzando a parecer una masa poco apetitosa

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído últimamente, Soramaru? - preguntó el más alto

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, quizás hoy he estado pensando más de lo normal en Chuutaro – dijo el menor pensativo, intentando librarse del tema

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿ha pasado algo con Chuutaro que no me haya enterado? – funcionó, el mayor centró completamente su atención en el menor de la familia Kumo que jugaba tranquilamente con el tanuki raro que siempre lo acompañaba, en las afueras de la casa

\- Nada en particular, sólo me preocupaba, Chuutaro no conoció a nuestros padres, bueno, yo no me acuerdo de ellos, pero él está pequeño, sabes qué en las escuelas, los niños son crueles. Y, si ¿lo molestan?, ¿qué hacemos?, o si pregunta por papá y mamá, ¿qué le diremos? – _realmente me preocupa eso, pero lo más importante es que Tenka no me pregunte más del tema –_

\- Te preocupas demasiado, si pasa, ya lo solucionaremos, además los dos me tienen a mí, ¿acaso insinúas algo? – preguntó el mayor con indignación

\- Nada, me voy, tengo que ir a comprar comida, ¡Chuutaro!, ¡ven, vamos al pueblo! – llamó Soramaru al menor de la familia mientras dejaba a al mayor en la cocina

\- ¡Vamos, Sir! – decía alegremente el menor mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos

\- Volvemos en un rato, cuida la casa –

-Ya venimos Ten-nii –

\- ¿Eh?, y ¿yo por qué no puedo ir? ¡yo quiero iiiir! – dijo el Kumo mayor mientras lloraba dramáticamente

\- Está bien, está bien, vamos –

Y, así los tres hermanos partieron al pueblo en busca de alimento.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, ¡espero les haya gustado!

Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas

Amo cuando me dejan sus reviews

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo takeros!

Posdata: Sé que no he actualizado el otro fic, pero había perdido la cuenta, y hasta ahora la recuperé, bueno, en realidad había perdido el correo entonces no había podido acceder

Posdata 2: Si todo sale bien, estaré actualizando los martes (este fic, el otro no recuerdo la idea principal, pero me esforzaré por continuarlo), pero no prometo nada, aré todo lo posible por actualizar cada semana, pero todo dependerá de cómo esté de presionada en la universidad, ¡los amo mi takeros!

¡Feliz semana!


End file.
